1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to adapter apparatuses, particularly to an adapter apparatus for serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in the computer technology, SATA connectors are more and more popularly used in disk drives and other storage peripherals. There are two types of SATA connectors: male connectors and female connectors, the male connectors are engaged with the female connectors. However, a female connector cannot engage with another female connector, and a male connector cannot engage with another male connector.